The Ninjas Of Light And Darkness : New Generation
by Sillabye
Summary: "Mary Ann Belmont is now 16 years old.The new generation of ninjas only have one year to prepare for the final battle and find the other ninjas. But what happens when old enemy return and new faces show up? Not to mention the drama of high school." Don't read unless you've read The Ninjas Of Light And Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! Do not read unless you've read The Ninjas Of Light And Darkness.**

**Well this is 2nd story in The Ninjas Of Light And Darkness series.**

**Happy reading (Thanx to AnnaJulian for her always amazing OCs)**

**This story takes place 16 years after Mary was born.**

Dusk's POV:

I feel so... Old! Can you believe that I'm 43! A lot has happened in the 16 years since Mary was born. Frist Off Cole and Banshee finally got married and had a girl named Riley who's now 15 and a boy named Alex who's 9. Jay and Nya had girl named Rashell who's 17. Sadly Zane is single, but built a son named Kyle who's 13. Kai and Sophie married and had two girls, Max,13, and Kara,16. Violet and Zake had son named Jake, 9. Steph and Red had a son named Shade, 16. Lexi married her high school sweetheart and had a little girl named Anna **(It's said like On-na)** who is now 7. Sadly Lexi just went though a terrible divorce and now Anna is living with Lloyd and I now. Speaking of Lloyd and I 10 years after our not so biological daughter Mary was born we had two twin girls. They look-alike but they're totally opposites. The best thing about life is that the kids are trained and know there elements. Their elements are:

**(Bold means Dark elements and** **italic means it's both.)**

Mary: **Magic**

Shade: Color

Sally: Good

Sara: **Evil**

Jake: **Nightmares**

Anna: Thoughts

Kara: Music

Max: Summer

Kyle: Winter

Alex: **Fear**

Riley: _Nature_

Rashell: _Thunder_

Life is going great.

Mary's POV:

"What?!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Your Kidding right?!"

"I'm gonna cry..."

"You mean public school!"

Great Lloyd, just drop the bomb and tell 12 ninjas that tomorrow they're going to school for the first time. In the middle of the school year! But if we wanted to find the other ninjas, then we had to go.

I left the shouting and yelling and went to my room. Kara, my best friend, and I shared a room. I felt bad that she couldn't change the colors of the room to fit her taste, but this was the only pure magic room in the ship. Shade and I are going to paint more later. The room had silver runes everywhere. Everything had one, even our guitars. Kara was sitting on her bed and looked up as I came in.

"Hey Mary I want to play Girl On Fire on my guitar. Mind singing?" This was coming from the ninja of music, people! She always asked for my help. I was the best singer, Kara included.

"Kay"

"She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Ohhhh oh oh oh  
We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
Got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Everybody stares, as she goes by  
'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Ohhhh oh oh oh  
We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
Got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Everybody stares, as she goes by  
'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh...

Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh...

Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh...

Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh...

She's just a girl and she's on fire."

Shade's POV:

"Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh...

Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh...

She's just a girl and she's on fire."

I could hear her singing from my room. I heard Nya call for dinner and started to get off my bed. I looked in the mirror. My dark gray hair was messy and my gray eyes looked tired. Maybe I should sleep tonight instead of messing up the colors of everyone's rooms. Plus we had school tomorrow. Oh what joy.

Rashell's POV:

Do you know how hard it is to wake up 11 ninjas for their first day of school ever. It's even worse when most of the are in between the ages of 13 and 6. Hard, and because I'm the oldest I had to wake everyone up, besides Mary and Shade who are always up before 6:00 am. Uhg! I. HATE. SCHOOL. And of course we had to be going to the only school in Ninjago that there is all ages. At least high schoolers are in one end of the school and everyone else in the other.

So I had to get all the kids read and into school. Our parents couldn't help because they need to talk to the principle. Sade, Mary, Riley, Kara and I walked into the high school. As soon as we walked in the conversion stopped and the whispers began. Some of the girls were staring at Shade. Who wouldn't? He was hot, just not my type. Then there was the guys who would not stop staring at Mary. She had the dark ninjas look, Black hair and pale, but with one red, one purple eyes. Then all hell broke loose. Jake and Alex ran holding Anna's backpack and Anna came running after them with Sara and Sally in tow.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Anna screamed

"Never!" Jake yelled. He and Alex started laughing.

All the sudden the bag flew out of their hands and into Anna's. Mary was very good when it came to magic, but this caused more whispering.

"Now you five." Mary said looking all of them in the eye. "All of you better be good." Then she looked at Sara. "And you no kill anyone."

"Okay, but you have to go a week without put any hexes on me."

Mary sighed "Fine. Now go to class."

"Love you sis."

"Oh, we all know you don't mean that Sara." Mary's little sister smiled evilly then left with the others. What a great way to start the day.

Mary's POV:

I. HATE. SCHOOL. The teachers didn't like us. The students didn't like us. Every guy hit on me and every girl hit on Shade! Music class was the worst. We filled into our seats. Kara, Shade and I had all the same classes. The teacher came to the front of the room.

"Okay class today each group will go up and sing the song they prepared."

Every group was okay. There was one group that was terrible, but they were the popular kids so everyone clapped except for us.

"Well because we have the oh so great ninja of music Kara I though her and her friends could sing us something." Kara smiled

"Got a guitar?"

"Yes."

Shade and Kara each grab a guitar and I grabbed the mic.

"Heading down south to the land of the pines  
I'm thumbing my way into North Carolina  
Staring up the road and pray to God I see headlights  
I made it down the coast in seventeen hours  
Picking me a bouquet of dogwood flowers  
And I'm a-hopin' for Raleigh, I can see my baby tonight

So rock me momma like a wagon wheel  
Rock me momma any way you feel  
Hey momma rock me  
Rock me momma like the wind and the rain  
Rock me momma like a south bound train  
Hey momma rock me

Running from the cold up in New England  
I was born to be a fiddler in an old time string band  
My baby plays a guitar, I pick a banjo now  
Oh, north country winters keep a-getting me down  
Lost my money playing poker so I had to leave town  
But I ain't turning back to living that old life no more

So rock me momma like a wagon wheel  
Rock me momma any way you feel  
Hey momma rock me  
Rock me momma like the wind and the rain  
Rock me momma like a south bound train  
Hey momma rock me

Walkin' to the south out of Roanoke  
I caught a trucker out of Philly had a nice long talk  
But he's a-heading west from the Cumberland gap  
To Johnson City, Tennessee  
I gotta get a move on before the sun  
I hear my baby calling my name and I know that she's the only one  
And if I die in Raleigh at least I will die free

So rock me momma like a wagon wheel  
Rock me momma any way you feel  
Hey momma rock me  
Oh, rock me momma like the wind and the rain  
Rock me momma like a south bound train  
Hey, hey momma rock me

Oh, so rock me momma like a wagon wheel  
Rock me momma any way you feel (I wanna feel)  
Hey, hey momma rock me (momma rock me, momma rock me)  
Rock me momma like the wind and the rain  
Rock me momma like a south bound train  
(I wanna rock like a south bound train)  
Hey momma rock me  
Rock me"

The whole class was in shock. Then on of the popular girls, Blair, stood up and pointed at me.

"That witch probably put a hex on them so they would sound good!"

"Well thanks for the positive feedback." and with that I left.

* * *

**I don't own the songs or Ninjago. If there is any grammar or spelling errors, PM me so I can fix them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Thanks for those who have reviewed(Love ya guys!). Hey sorry for taking so long XD! I won't be updating the next chapter until I get a least 5 reviews, that's only three more! (BJ no going on guest accounts and reviewing![love ya!]). Hope everyone had a great summer!**

Mary's POV:

Running out of class was probably not the best thing to do, but I've always hated school and getting grounded with Sara happens a lot for me. What really worried me was that everyone would get in trouble for whooping Blair's ass and I would be blamed for the whole thing, again.

Pretty much I was walking on my way out of school when I saw Jake, Alex and Sara... surrounded by a group of kids at least three years older than the boys. Jake had a black eye, but was still standing. One of the boys was holding Sara above the ground, but she was fine. Alex was down on the ground, blood coming out of his mouth. But what was scaring me the most about Alex was that he was laughing. I had heard that laugh only once before in the nine years I've known him. I wasn't any laugh a sane man would laugh, it was one that gave you nightmares and haunted you to the very depths of your core. By now the whole school seemed to have crowded around the kids. Alex stood up still laughing.

"You guys think that actually hurt. You have no idea the pain I have gone through in nine years. The loss, the death, the fear that when you parents leave to do their 'job' they might never be coming back. You don't know the pain of see your sister and a girl close enough to you to be you sister having to be healed because they got shot six times each, while they were on a walk when they weren't even teenagers!" he seethed. I remember that day. Riley and I had been walking and had gotten shot by Alice. I was only twelve and Riley ten. The whole school was in silence as Alex ran over to his sister sobbing. He turned to the crowed once more.

"And if any of you have any pity, save it. We have a job to do, we don't need a pity party. Now put Sara down!" The kid put Sara down and she ran over to me yelling, "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I laughed.

Shade ran up to me. "Hey you okay Mary?"

"Yeah fine she pissed me off though."

"Well that's not to hard to do." I glared at him and he held his hands in mock surrender.

"I kid Mar, I kid!"

"No, your right. Is school over yet?"

"No. We have Math now, but wanna ditch?"

"Sure I got nothing better to do." Shade raised an eyebrow.

"Don't we have school?"

"You know what I mean wanna g-"

"OH SHADEY!" Yelled Blair from the other side of the hall.

"Bitch," he murmured. I laughed

"Shadey? I'm bugging you with that from now on. What does she want?"

"A lot of things, all including me and most not PG-13 more like 14A."

"Your gross." I said shoving him playfully and Blair and her group came over to us.

"Hey I heard your really smart and stuff, so I was wondering if I could come over to your house after and you could help me." Blair asked winking her lashes. Oh I was going to get him with this one.

"Shade would love to help you!"

"Thanks Shady!" She squeaked and ran of.

"Why do you hate me, Mar?"

* * *

By end of the day everyone had made friend. excepted me. Riley meet some earth nuts, Rachelle had girls who were just like her, badass yet nice. Shade made some guy friends and even Kara ditch me for some music freaks. Seemed like everyone had a friend coming over after school except me. I couldn't wait for last bell.

"You wanna walk home with us?" Shade asked gesturing to Kara, Blair, I guy whose name was Tommy, I think and a girl.

"Nah, I'm going for a walk then I'll head home. Tell my mom okay?"

"Want me to go with you? It's dangerous to go on your own."

"I'll be fine. See you later." Then I turned and walked towards the forest near our school. There's no way I'll end up in a dark alley here. I put my ear buds in and listened to my favorite song, Same Love. I sat down by a tree and waited. I knew Alice would attack me here alone, but I could use a distraction right now. I felt someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see a girl with dyed blonde hair and golden eyes looking at me. I pulled my ear buds out and looked at her.

"Hey your in my English class. Your name is Cynthia right?"

"Call me Cyn. Your Mary, one of the ninjas right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool! I never meet another ninja!"

"Wait your a ninja?"

"Yeah."

"What's your element?"

"Destruction... I can destroy any thing."

"Really? Show me."

"Not here or now. Maybe a little while later, but first you can't tell anyone about me yet. Promise?"

"Promise. Wanna come over to my place? I'll be bored if you don't come. Everyone else brought a friend home."

"Sure."

Shade's POV:

Blair was hopeless. Anna was smarter when she was two. Blair was only focused on one thing, and that was me. I was tried of all that crap. Today alone I was given twenty-three phone numbers, six emails, and two house addresses. Plus I was worried about Mar, she has been gone for two hours. I was about to go look for her when she walked in with another girl. Blair glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" Blair growled at Mary.

"I live here. In fact in the oldest on here," was Mar's reply. I laughed. You can't beat a girl who was born seventy-six years ago, murdered, and reincarnated.

Mary's POV:

I was walking to my room when I saw Kara bring her stuff out.

"Moving out?" I asked, not surprised. Kara has been getting her own room ready for weeks. I'm guessing her room is ready.

"Yep. You rent was too high." I laughed.

"Need help?"

"Nope I'm done."

"Alright." I said walking into my room with Cyn. Kara's old bed was still in my room, but I was fine with that. I sat on my bed and Cyn stood in the room.

"So Cyn liking the Bounty so far?"

"Yep. So..." She said sitting next to me." What's your relationship with Shade? The guy couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"What?! Shade and I are just friends. There is no way he likes me and I don't like Shade!"

"Yeah, you two keep telling you selves that. Why don't you save the drama and kiss him already."

" Oh. My. God. You are s-" Just then the light went out.

"Hello teenage ninjas and friends." A voice said over the intercom. "Why don't we play a little game." I knew that voice... "Give me either Mary or Blair... Figure out soon tick tock."

I knew that voice. Alice.

Cyn looked at me. "What the Hell is going on?"

"Just our regular Monday. You know, where my aunt wants to kill me."

Shade's POV:

Blair was getting on my nerves. All she wanted to do was make-out, or worse.

"Hey Shade wanna go to your room? I'll pro-" Then the lights went out.

"Hello teenage ninjas and friends." A voice said over the intercom. "Why don't we play a little game. Give me either Mary or Blair... Figure out soon tick tock."

"Shit Alice!" I said.

"What the hell is going on? Shade, what does that chick want with me?! OHMYGAWD! Is she going to kill me? I'm to young to di-"

"Blair, just shut up! Riley, Kara, Rachelle, you guys here?"

I got a reply from each of them.

"Hey, Mary you there?" I called.

"Yeah, over here." She called from the doorway. I heard her footsteps to where I was and felt her sit next to me.

"Okay everyone," Mary started. "We got a code red. Alice is on the Bounty. Kara, take everyone except Blair and Cyn to a room and guard it. Riley, Rachelle, go look for a way out or any of the younger ones, they should be coming back soon. Shade you and I are going to Alice with Blair and Cyn. Everyone get there wepons. Always travel in pairs or more. Be carful everyone we've been train for this for our whole lives. Ninjas go!"

"Ninjas go!" the rest of use yelled and headed to our jobs. Mary whispered a spell and the torches lit.

"Good thing Alice showed up. Things were starting to get boring."

"True dat, Kara. True dat." Riley said.

* * *

**I had this done a long time ago...**

**And I checked this for grammar and spelling, but tell me if I missed something so I can fix it.**


End file.
